


Pinky and the Brain Oneshots (Brinky)

by Bippity_Boppity_CinnaBonnie



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Angst, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Human!Brain, Human!Pinky, M/M, Pinky and the Brain - Freeform, Pinky/Brain - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bippity_Boppity_CinnaBonnie/pseuds/Bippity_Boppity_CinnaBonnie
Summary: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN PINKY AND THE BRAIN OR ANYTHING THIS IS JUST A FANFIC!!!Yes, this is in fact a Pinky and the Brain fanfic.IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH THE PAIRING DO NOT READSeriously^^^I will also be writing a couple oneshots where they are humans. As far as smut and such goes they will be humans IF I do write anything like that.All warnings will be given at the start of each chapter! I write realllly emotional angst pieces that may be triggering for some audiences. So pretty please stay observant and take care of yourself!Also, if youwant to check out my insta or chat my @ is doodles_done_with_love_sortaFanart inspired by my fics will recieve my fullest love as well!-------------------------------------------Chapter 1: Brain is mentally and physically exhausted, Pinky decides that his dear friend needs a message. (This is a simple fluff, includes what is going through both characters minds)
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Brinky - Relationship, Pinky/Brain, Pinky/The Brain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Pinky and the Brain Oneshots (Brinky)

**Author's Note:**

> No real warnings for this fic. It is like a sample writing to see if people like it! Feel free to leave suggestions for the next chapter! Like I said, if it will be NSFW they will be humans and well into their 30's because, I do not wanna write anything like- yeah you get it. I am open to angst and fluff always!

Taking over the world is not a simple blabbered plan and some oil grease. It is countless hours of meticulous planning and extravagant side trials to obtain materials. Brain would even find himself writing down secondary plans as he strived to complete his current one! His addiction to world domination left no room for error, the luxury of relaxation, or worst of all, relationships. No, Brain’s precious time was completely spoken for. 

Well, not exactly. A certain featherbrained roommate somehow wiggled his way into Brain’s life and like gum on his shoe, he remains to this day.

Brain has no idea how, or more importantly, why Pinky insists on joining and assisting Brain on his every adventure, nor does he fully understand how the pair has developed such a close relationship as they have. 

Roommates do not simply share a bed, eat together, and spend every moment within one hundred feet of each other. No matter the time they traveled to or the country they were in, the two never lost track of the other (Besides a time in India and Brain remembers the intense feeling of fear that bestowed him as Pinky seemingly vanished. It was the longest six hours of his life. Not a pleasant memory).

Brain knows that he has developed a fondness for Pinky that surpasses friendship, even in its most concentrated form. However, he does not know how exactly to categorize the relationship either. The far too many close calls have already solidified Brain’s fear of losing Pinky, so even if Brain could actively understand what he was feeling, he is unable to express it.

Unfortunately, the one thing that never fails to not fly over Pinky’s head is anything of sentimental mush. The poor guy even misunderstands insults for intellectually spoken affirmation. Gullible and asinine. Yet, he still means the world to Brain. 

The irony of it. 

He once said that to take over the world would be pointless without Pinky by his side, he still stands by it. He wants to rule, command, and micromanage but, all in all, he wants to make the world a better place. That duty would have to go to Pinky. 

Brain could not effectively implement procedures that would result in a good world. No, the tortures of time have clouded and corroded Brain’s understanding of common righteousness. Pinky could advise him, help him understand. Weirdly enough the idea of the two working together brought a sensation of warmth to Brain. 

Oh the fool he was. 

Brain sighed loudly, only just acknowledging that he had been sitting idle for the past twenty minutes. His plan for the next evening was close to being completed. Only a few simple equations remained.

Exhaustion, both mental and physical, hit him suddenly. The equations could wait he decided as he stood in search of the comfortable bed he and Pinky shared. 

Pondering on Pinky Brain realized that he had no idea where his friend was. He checked the bed first, hoping that Pinky would be there so that there would be no need to investigate further. No luck there. 

Brain walked down the table top until he could look into the adjoining room where the TV had been wheeled by a couple of the lab assistants earlier today. The door was wide open, soft light danced on the wall and light giggling could be heard. Pinky was merrily watching his late night reruns. 

Brain smiled to himself subconsciously. 

“Pinky?” Brain yelled out, nothing harsh, simply loud enough to be heard from afar. 

The television shut off immediately and small foot steps pitter pattered toward the entrance of the room. With a small thumb as he landed from the tabletop to the floor Pinky stumbled into the doorway. He looked around until his eyes landed on Brain, a smile plastered on his face. 

“Egad Brain! Bit early for you to to be turning in, isn't it? Oh! Oh! Oh! Or do you neeeed something? Narf! New experiment?” Pinky walked toward the makeshift ramp that Brain had made to ease the commute from ground to tabletop. 

“No my dear friend, I have no need of your assistance at this time. I simply wanted to inform you that I was heading to bed. The plan for tomorrow is near complete but-” he pauses as Pinky reaches his side “-I feel as though I am in no position to finish at this time.” 

Pinky tilted his head questioningly. It was very unlike Brain to just leave a plan unfinished. He hardly ever takes proper care of himself (which, at times, worries Pinky sick!) so the idea that Brain was listening to his aching body was out of the question. There had to be more to the picture. 

Tired? Definitely. 

Sore? A few nights ago Brain fell from a twenty story building onto a mattress in an alley, so most likely.

Upset? Was he to blame?!

Honestly, Brain was not easy to read. Not just because Pinky was no good at understanding his big words and intellect. Brain does not express his emotions in a standard way, nor does he allow himself any emotional bleed-through when working (unless you count frustration and anger).

“If you aren’t careful someone may mistake you for a figurine if you continue to stand porcelain and empty minded as you are for very much longer.” Brain’s words shook Pinky out of thought bringing him back to the present. 

“Or better yet, you may strain something from thinking so deeply” Brain adds. 

“Sorry Brain -Poit! I think I will join you.” Pinky stretches up onto his tippy toes, hands up above him yawning dramatically. 

Brain cocks a brow but doesn’t say anything. It was not unusual for the pair to head to bed together. More often than not though Pinky would have to head to bed alone as he could not stay awake to wait for Brain. 

The twilight campaign enters the cage and prepares for bed. Brain sips water from his thimble cup as he makes the bed. Pinky was humming some commercial tune as he tidied up the place and brushed his teeth. Without uttering a word to one another they manage to do all their nightly duties as though it was a natural adaptation. 

Brain was almost frightened by how domestic the ritual was. 

The two crawled into bed on their select sides and Pinky giggled as he clapped to turn off the light (as he does every night). The cage was not pitch black, a dim light came from the lab's windows and Pinky had insisted Brain put fairy lights around the corner of the cage where their bed was, so faint gold and pink lights illuminated the area slightly. 

Silence encased the lab. Only soft breathes of the two mice could be heard. 

Well, that and the sound of a constantly shifting Brain. 

The bed wobbled like jello as Brain adjusted his position over and over again. A small creak from a spring and a huff of irritation could be heard as well. 

Pinky was wide awake, pondering the usual ponderers behavior. Courage was not one of Pinky’s qualities but foolish decisions could sometimes be seen as confident ones! He turned to face Brain. 

Brain stilled as he felt Pinky turn to him and Pinky remained silent for a beat before blurting out “What’s wrong?” 

Brain was stunned for a moment. The blunt yet kindness of Pinky’s words engulfed him. There was no added commentary, no nemrodic remark, only a very un-Pinky two words dripping with genuine concern for his well being.

“Nothing is wrong Pinky, just unable to find a comfortable position.” He hoped the answer would suffice. 

“Why?” Dammit.

“What do you mean ‘why’? My back aches and that makes finding a comfortable position to incline my head while keeping my spine level very difficult and I-GaH!” Brain had not even realized that Pinky had sat up and inched closer until a warm hand befell his arm, startling him from his ranting. 

“Right-o Brain. Narf! Flip over.” Pinky said casually, pushing Brain’s arm slightly gesturing for him to roll. 

Brain stared up at Pinky. The dim lighting made him nothing more than a silhouette looming over him, the glow of the fairy lights only just showing a few features. 

A car passed by at just the right moment and the light was enough to expose Pinky’s face. Soft tired eyes and a gentle smile was on his face. Soft. Very soft. 

“What?” Really?! Brain internally chastised himself. That was all Brain could manage to croak out.

Pinky giggled tilting his chin to his chest for a moment before looking back toward Brain. “I said to roll over Brain, Narf! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! Go on now, roll.” Pinky pushed Brain to his side. 

Brain began to roll onto his stomach, grumbling all the way. He rested his chin on his pillow. Below his pillow were his hands, folded tightly on top of one another. Once flattened to his satisfaction Brain closed his eyes, allowing the calmness in the air wash over him. 

Suddenly, the blanket is yanked down to his tail and Pinky’s knee is beside his side. Brain’s eyes flew open. 

Due to his height Pinky had to sit knee to Brain’s side with the other outstretched down the length of their bed. He leaned over and rested a single hand on the middle of Brain’s back. 

Tense, overwhelmed, and unable to deny the very real heat coming from Pinky’s hand Brain lay there unmoving. Even through his fur Brain could feel Pinky’s palm. 

Brain was hyper fixated on the hand as it began to move up and down his back. He forced himself to loosen up, attempting horribly to, as they say, melt into Pinky’s touch.

Pinky would be lying if he said he was not nervously swaying his foot at the end of the bed as he gently brushed his hand up and down Brain’s back allowing both of them to adjust to the contact. 

He was surprised that Brain hadn’t snapped yet. No venomous words, no bop on the head. Just a semi relaxed pliant Brain beneath him. 

Even though he was tired Pinky was buzzing from the emotions circulating his mind. The trust between them. The connection! Oh how Pinky yearned to better understand it. Maybe to vocalize it? Brain must know what it is! Pinky thinks he knows but, his anxiety and rare common sense screamed at him to keep it to himself, for the sake of his and Brain’s friendship. 

Oh how amusing it is that as he begins to brush his fingers through Brain’s hair, undoing any knots and smoothing the soft fibers, the screaming of what may be is silenced. For now, Pinky was going to give Brain a massage. Consequences be damned. 

Brain deserved to be pampered and appreciated! No one could ever convince Pinky otherwise, even if they tried. 

Brain, on the other hand, was mush. In the five minutes Pinky has been lightly rubbing his back Brain had fallen into an almost hypnotic state. His chin now rested on the pillow facing away from Pinky.

He will forever deny the small bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. 

Pinky shifted slightly and brought his other hand up to Brain’s back. Gently he laid it down, giving Brain a minute to either push him away or voice any issue. None came.

Brain’s fur was surprisingly cool to the touch. Pinky, in contrast, was always warm. Both took good care of their fur but, Brain did not mind knots or hairs that went in opposing directions. Pinky would always make sure his hair was silky and smooth, it made him feel better.

Tomorrow, Pinky decides, when he grooms himself he will sneakily start to groom Brain as well. It may take a few days for him to be compliant with Pinky but he was going to try. 

Pinky pushed down, adding pressure to his movements. Brain groaned very lightly as Pinky’s hands pushed into his stiffened shoulders. 

“Egad Brain! Do you ever give your body a break?” The comment is quiet and tinged with a slight frustration. Brain smiled slightly at his friend's annoyance. 

Of course Pinky would be upset with him for not taking care of himself. Brain’s smile faded as he realized that he had never really thought about how Pinky was. 

Sure he always made certain his dear friend was not injured and was always out of harm's way but, he never really asked Pinky how he was or made any attempt to discuss any of Pinky’s troubles. 

It was always about Brain. And well, the world. 

That will change! Time is an illusion really. Brain can and has successfully altered time hundreds of, well, times! The pair had all the time they wanted being both toons and having a time machine on hand. 

No longer will he be blurred by the ideologies of world domination to the point of living as though time were precious and spoken for. 

He can’t because a certain featherbrained deserves his time. And honestly, Brain would greatly enjoy spending more time with his second addiction. 

As both mice lost themselves in thought, Pinky added pressure to his strokes. He messaged aching shoulders, Brain’s neck, down his spine, and after almost an hour of constant handling Brain had damn near fallen asleep. 

Pinky’s wrists ached and his own body was protesting being both awake and sitting in the same position for so long. As much as he hated to, Pinky knew he had to stop. Head to bed. Tomorrow's plan will need both their full physical capabilities. 

Rigging something to a mountain top to do something or another . . . that was all Pinky could recall of it but, anything to do with mountains sounded exhausting. 

Pinky’s hands stilled on the center of Brain’s back. He waited to see if Brain did anything. Nothing. Must have fallen asleep. Pinky’s thumb brushed through the soft hair and Pinky couldn't help the content feeling in his soul. 

Gently Pinky leaned down and pressed a light kiss in between Brain’s shoulder blades. Brain shifted slightly but remained asleep. 

Pinky shuffled painstakingly slowly back to his side of the bed and fell asleep within a couple minutes. 

Brain, however, had not been fully asleep. When Pinky had ceased his movement on his back he was tempted to ask if he wished for Brain to return the favor, then Pinky kissed him. A sugary sweet kiss. Hands still on his back. 

Brain moved involuntarily at the touch. All this affection was . . . new. He liked it. 

When he heard Pinky snoring beside him Brain moved closer to Pinky. The two rarely slept facing each other but Pinky had fallen asleep facing him and honestly, Brain wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep slumber with Pinky’s sleep laden face being the last thing he sees. 

The city was buzzing outside the lab. Cars and trucks zoomed by. Drunken individuals hollered as they roamed the streets. Even with all that, nothing could pop the bubble of comfort crafted by fairy lights, a warm blanket, and a close friend.


End file.
